Raisons stratégiques
by Nifflheim
Summary: Quand Heero doit faire un choix entre Réléna et Duo... Désolée, je ne sais pas comment résumer ce truc !


**Auteur : Nifflheim. **

**Disclaimer : une bonne fois pour toutes (si je le dis encore, je déprime ), ils ne sont pas à moi. Hélas...** **Et je suis même pas rémunérée !**

**Genre : euh... introspection ? **

Comment choisir ? Heero tournait en rond, le pli à peine visible de ses sourcils indiquant son trouble. Il lui fallait faire un choix entre Relena et Duo, et bien choisir, si il voulait pouvoir enfin être tranquille. Choix tactique et stratégique, donc, avant d'être un choix du coeur.

Avant tout chose, il tenait à pouvoir rester silencieux. Il avait appris à faire abstraction du bruit, mais la conversation était une activité qui lui pesait toujours autant. A ce niveau-là, choisir Relena serait le plus judicieux. Trop occupée à jacasser de tout et de rien, elle ne se rendrait probablement même pas compte qu'il laissait à peine échapper un "Hn" de temps à autre. Mais, dans le même temps, Duo avait l'avantage de le distraire par ses blagues, même si elles attendaient souvent une réaction, si infime soit-elle. Sauf qu'avec lui, il devrait se fatiguer à se fâcher et lui dire de se taire au bout d'un moment.

Point pour Relena. Conversation certes insipide mais n'exigeant ni réponse ni écoute de la princesse contre blagues et commentaires de Duo certes amusant – plutôt mourir que lui dire ! - mais exigeant une réponse. Il préférait encore entendre des futilités qu'ouvrir la bouche.

Ensuite, il devait prendre en compte ses relations avec la personne concernée. A ce niveau-là, il n'y avait pas à transiger : Duo gagnait sans problèmes ! L'américain était certes lourd, bruyant et monté sur ressorts, mais ils formaient une bonne équipe pour les missions. Et puis, il semblait parler couramment le "Hn", puisqu'il le comprenait sans efforts. Au contraire, la Peacecraft était non seulement peu discrète mais en plus il lui était arrivé de se demander si Treize ne l'avait pas payée pour qu'elle le tue à force de lui sauter dessus et d'essayer de l'étouffer. Evidemment, que toutes ces démonstrations d'affection le laissait de marbre, il n'était pas un chien qui frétille de la queue à la moindre caresse ! Quoique, selon l'endroit où elle était administrée...

Il voulait que son ou sa partenaire se marie bien avec lui, qu'il y ait une bonne harmonie des couleurs et des formes. Il avait toujours détesté les mauvais mariages de nuances, et tenait à ne pas faire comme certains qui associent rouge et vert. Réléna, blonde aux yeux bleus, toujours en rose, se marierait sans doute bien avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux cobalt, mais la couleur de ses vêtements jurerait avec les siens. Duo, à la natte chataîgne et aux yeux améthystes, représentait une gamme chromatique plus risquée, mais le fait qu'il ne porte que du noir compensait. D'un autre côté, la natte et les cheveux raides et détachés s'harmonisaient tous deux bien avec le nid d'oiseau qu'il portait sur la tête. Egalité encore, la princesse étant planche à pain et Duo ayant des fesses rebondies, il ne pouvait pas choisir en se basant sur cela.

Soupirant légèrement, le pilote reprit sa tâche. Il lui fallait prendre en compte les deux derniers critères. Relena avait des manières, elle savait se tenir en société - quoiqu'on puisse parfois en douter – et pouvait sans problèmes majeurs évoluer en milieu mondain. Mais elle était incapable de passer inaperçue. Duo, lui, était totalement insortable, impossible d'assister à une réception ou autre en sa compagnie, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de se ruer sur le buffet et de s'enivrer. Sans compter qu'il risquait de mettre à l'aise les convives. Par contre, il savait, quand il le voulait, se fondre dans la foule... Bon, OK. Match nul, il devait continuer à réfléchir.

Poussant un grognement rageur, Heero se laissa glisser le long de sa chaise, totalement avachi, et se retint d'envoyer valser son laptop. Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris, aux Mads, de lui demander de choisir entre Duo et Relena pour l'accompagner ? Ils pouvaient pas tout simplement demander à Quatre et Trowa de se charger de l'infiltration à sa place ? Eux, au moins, ils formaient un vrai couple ! Est-ce qu'il avait une tête à être amoureux de quelqu'un, surtout de ce baka natté ou de ce bonbon rose ?

Tant pis, il allait devoir recourir à la bonne vieille méthode. Sortant une pièce de sa poche, le japonais tira à pile ou face afin de savoir qui l'accompagnerait pour cette foutue mission. Pile, donc Duo. Tant mieux, en un sens. Le natté était un pilote expérimenté, pas comme la princesse qui avait saoûlé les professeurs de paroles afin de leur arracher la possibilité de prendre part à une mission en tant que compagne officielle d'Heero Yuy.

La stratégie avant tout. Soulagé d'avoir tranché, même si c'était d'une manière peu réglementaire, ledit Heero Yuy s'autorisa à abandonner son laptop le temps de se préparer un café. Pour une fois, le rapport aurait quelques minutes de retard.


End file.
